


The Rebel and The Captain

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Lyra Erso Lives, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Self-Doubt, mother knows best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of short stories (100-500 words) based on them. All sorts of verses. Warnings and such will be on the notes of the chapter, as will be the rating for the chapter.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Lyra Erso
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies

They are in the medcenter, safe from the battle that rages about them. Cassian’s on bed rest – ordered and Jyn had simply refused to leave his side, and so, they found themselves in a small room that had barely enough space for one, let alone two.

“Think we’ll actually win?”

Cassian turned to look at Jyn, who was not looking at him. She had a frown on her face, deep lines of worry. “Have hope Jyn,” he told her quietly. “We’ll get Leia and the plans, trust in the Force if you must.”

Jyn turns and looks at him, a tiny smile making its way to her face, “How is it, that even bruised and hurt, you’re still the one offering comfort, shouldn’t it be backwards?”

Cassian cracks a smile, “You need it more than me.” He says simply. 

“I just don’t want it to be in vain,” Jyn’s voice is soft, barely above a whisper. 

Jyn doesn’t need to say that she doesn’t want to be the reason why some men died in vain, but Cassian hears it anyway, because he knows the feeling. After all, he’s the one who spoke with those men. “It won’t be.” He says, just as softly.

They share a look, one that speaks a thousand words more than what they could say. It’s warm and intimate, it’s one that speaks of shared pain, loss and fear. ‘How funny,’ Cassian thinks. ‘That I welcomed her home, only to find a home in her.’

The door opening and allowing Bodhi to walk in breaks their solitude, Cassian’s immediately on alert and he feels Jyn tense next to him. But Bodhi is smiling, he looks relieved and then he says, “Princess Leia just arrived, with the droid she sent the plans with. Command is planning an attack.”

Cassian feels Jyn shake, his own breath catches. And, unconsciously, his hand reaches for Jyn’s own. Jyn’s hand, much like her, it’s shaking. And he takes hers in his, squeezes in silence and leans towards Jyn, offering an anchor if she needs it. To Bodhi he says, “Good, now let’s give them hell and blow that thing up. Let’s win this.”

It’s only then, that Jyn squeezes his hand back.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death doesn’t scare her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently, I'm a heartless monster.

Death doesn’t scare her anymore.

It’s coming ever closer and closer, while she, simply holds onto dear life to Cassian. There are no tears, only peace, a deep sense of belonging and, if she closes her eyes and listen, above the terrible sounds, she can clearly hear her parents.

Cassian is murmuring something in her ear, and she feels a profound gratitude. Never before she had felt at peace, until not at death’s door in his arms.

“Thank you,” she says loud enough so he can hear her. “Thank you for finding me, thank you for bringing me home. And above all, thank you for giving me a home.”

Cassian holds her closer, “Welcome home,” he repeats his words, and it almost seem like he uttered them so long ago. “Let’s go home.”

“Lets,” She says and closes her eyes. And for once, in complete peace, she passes onto the Force holding tightly to Cassian. And they go together. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t bear this heat anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies

Cassian  walks into the home they share, to find Jyn in a simple  shirt and underpants. “Are you well, amor?”

Jyn’s sprawled in their couch, fanning her face with a datapad. “No,” she all but growls. “I can’t bear this heat anymore.” She puts the datapad away and sits, looks at him and frowns. “How come you’re not melting?”

Cassian smiles, yes, the humidity is making him feel the heat, but he’s not where Jyn is. “Fest was hotter,” he says simply. “And I’ve been on this planet long enough to get used to the weather. It will pass, when the rain comes, you’ll almost wish for the heat.”

Jyn doesn’t bother hiding her rolling eyes, “No, I much prefer cold and rain. Give me proper wetness to… this hell.”

Cassian chuckles, and plops next to her, he places a gentle kiss atop of her head. “You’ll get used to it.”

Jyn playfully punches his arm, “Why did we settle here, again?”

“Because command central is here, and while we’re still have a foot in fixing the New Republic? Because I’ve been in this fight for too long, that I am barely starting to get used to being still? Because we found a nice plot of land, and our friends are close? Because you wanted a place where we could still be near in case we were needed?”

Jyn snorts, “Oh yes,  _now_ I remember.”  Then she rests her head on his shoulder. “But I’m glad, you know? This might not be ideal for me – the weather, I mean –, but I like being here. With you.”

“I like being with you too.”

Jyn closed her eyes, “I can barely believe it’s been a year,” she doesn’t need to say of what, they know. “And I find that I am happy. We still have work to do with the New Republic, but we were soldiers first, not senators, our part is mostly over.”

“And now, here we are. Two people making a home in times that promise peace.”

“It’s strange. Strange and wonderful.” 

“I agree. But c’mon on, do you want some food? I’ll cook.”

“Yes please, so long I don’t have to stay in the kitchen. The heat is killing me.”

Cassian chuckles, “Go take a cold shower, then. I’ll fix food.”

“You’re the best amor mío.” Jyn looks at Cassian. “Did I get it right?”

“Yes,” Cassian’s whole face is soft. “You did.”

Jyn grins widely, pulls Cassian for a kiss and saunters off to the fresher. Cassian watches her go, until she’s crosses the door to their bedroom, and he smiles for himself. A life of a cocoa farmer is not what he had in mind, but if this Jyn can do her best to plant roots, so can he. Besides, having Jyn makes it all better. They have forever now.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, surviving Scariff is not the hardest part of this war.
> 
> It is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Leia & Jyn in there.

As it turns out, surviving Scariff is not the hardest part of this war.

It is waiting.

Cassian is sent to a mission that requires him being undercover, and much to her dismay, he goes alone. Jyn knows that he is capable, he’s been surviving in this war longer than her. But this time, she can’t help to fear for him.

This feelings that grew between them make everything harder, so she does the only thing that can help her calm down: she fights. She accompanies Leia on some missions, others she goes with a small crew and she keep fighting, because she knows the busier she is, the less time she’d have to worry about Cassian.

Fortunately, she gets notice that Cassian is set to return in a standard week. It feels like her soul is returning to her own body. And she continues to keep busy, making sure that she doesn’t have time to think. But she is calmer now, Cassian’s fine, there’s nothing in his transmission that says he encountered trouble, he’ll come home. He’s coming back to her.

She rises early the day he’s set to return, and waits for him in the hangar. It is there where Leia finds her, “I’ve known Cassian for a long time,” Leia says as greeting. “And I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you all made it out. And that he’s coming home.”

She nods, “We got out because of Bodhi, he was quite quick and saved us all.”

Leia hums, “Jyn... I’m glad you found your place.”

Turning to Leia, her lips curl upwards. “A very smart Captain also welcomed me home.”

Leia laughs, “Of course, very wise of Cassian.” Then she grows serious and places a hand on her arm, “Listen, we owe you all. If you ever need anything, ask. And before I forget, Han parted ways with a bottle of Corellian whisky, I’ll send it to you.”

And with that, Leia removes her hand and walks away, not giving her a chance to say thank you. So, she turns back to the entrace of the base, and waits. Fortunately, Cassian doesn’t take long to come back and she all but rushes to him.

“Welcome back,” she says smiling. “I missed you.” It’s astonishing how easy it is to admit, she missed him, if it were up to her, he’d never leave her side, but she knows that Cassian will keep fighting until things have settled down and so will she.

Cassian smiles at her, he’s tired, but he hugs her fiercely. “I missed you too. It’s good to be home.”

She burrows into his arms. Yes, this is home. The circle of his arms are home. She’d follow him to the ends of the Galaxy, and knows that he’d do the same for her. Because they are each other’s home. “Yes, it is.” 


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, cuddle me. It’s cold as fuck.”

Hoth is cold, of course it is, it’s a snow planet.

Cassian moves around the base easily enough, it’s not his first time on an ice planet. Jyn, however, has struggled enough that she’s basically downing caf like it’s about to end. That is another reason why Jyn has decided to share his room.

Oh sure, she could have dressed it nicely as ‘not wanting to be apart’, but he knew that the cold had also moved her in her reasoning. He doesn’t mind, this relationship of they is new, but he also knows that it is one that promises to be a long lasting one.

When he arrives to his room, Jyn’s already there, tucked inside the small cot they share. “Still cold?” He asks.

“Yes,” Jyn speaks through gritted teeth. “I’d drink more caf if it wouldn’t end with me being unable to sleep.”

“Do you want to speak to Leia? She might have some tea or something else you can drink. Han may even have some alcohol, you’d sleep better.” He can’t quite help himself and tease her. “I can check.”

“No,” Jyn shakes her head. “Just get in this bed already, so I can be warm. And so help be if you have cold feet.”

Through it all, he’s changed to something he can sleep in. And then he gets in bed, “I wore socks.”

“Thank you,” Jyn says and immediate launches himself at him. “Now, cuddle me. It’s cold as fuck.”

He can’t help but to chuckle, “How very romantic of you, to demand affection.”

“Cassian Jeron Andor,” Jyn’s voice is a growl. “I don’t give a shit about romance right now. I’m cold. And if you think of making fun of me, I’m out.”

“You’d freeze.”

A punch to his arm is the response, but Jyn still tucks herself beneath his chin, one arm resting on her chest and the other is in under his own. “Fuck off.”

This time he actually laughs, pulls her closer and kisses the top of his head. “Okay, fine, I’m done with teasing. You warm enough, or do you want me to try and find another blanket?”

“No,” Jyn sounds sleepy already. “I don’t want you to leave me.”

His heart lurches inside him, “I would never leave you, not willingly.” He rubs her back and kisses her again. “We are together, and that’s how it’s going to stay.”

“Thank you.”

“Sleep, good night amor.”

“Night, love.”


	6. Push

Lyra likes Cassian.

She loves her daughter, and she knows she’s lucky they both escaped and thus far, they are alive. Being part of the rebellion has revealed different sides of both of them. Jyn is a fierce fighter who confronts things head first, who pushes against the rules and has so much anger inside of her that it moves her forward.

The only ones who push back, are the leaders. And Cassian. Cassian doesn’t mince his words towards her daughter, he fights her and corrects her when he must. But he also protects her and always makes sure that she is fine.

And Jyn cares about him in turn, even if she doesn’t want to admit it. She has seen her daughter pace, unable to rest whenever Cassian is sent on a solitary mission. And the joy that brightens her eyes whenever he returns safely. And she doesn’t miss that the feelings seem to be returned. Cassian looks out for Jyn during mission and fights, and while it’s frequent that they exchange heated words, they never cross the invisible line. Cassian follows her daughter around, his eyes speak louder than the words he has not spoken yet. And she knows it’s time to give them a push.

“You should ask Cassian out, soon.” She tells her daughter one night. “I overheard someone speak, they think Cassian’s handsome and they are planning to make a move.” A tiny lie, but they both are pinning and it’s time for them to get together.

Jyn turns and frowns, and she can see her daughter’s struggle with her emotions, “I am not sure…”

“Jyn, my love. You care for the boy and he cares for you, and if there’s one thing you should know by now, is this: life waits for nobody.”

Jyn’s eyes shine with something she can’t quite place. “I don’t think he likes me much.”

“If he didn’t like you, he’d never do the things he’s done for you. You are not one to hesitate, ask him out.”

Jyn looks away frowning. “Maybe.”

She sighs, she’s said it and now, it’s out of her hands. She can only hope that her daughter will have the same courage for a fight, as the one she should have now to ask the man she likes on a date. Life is short and they are constantly fighting. If either die – and she hopes to the Force it doesn’t happen – the other will mourn deeply.

She gets her answer a couple of days later, when one late night, she sees her daughter and Cassian go for a walk outside of the base, they are holding hands. She smiles.


End file.
